


Together With Prussia

by ApplesauceLady



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, aphyuriexchange, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesauceLady/pseuds/ApplesauceLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For aphyuriexchange. Fem!Prussia and Fem!Netherlands. Sometimes Hannie just wanted to stay in bed all day during the winter. Luckily for her, she has a Prussian girlfriend who forces her out of the warm bed to go on an all day date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together With Prussia

**Author's Note:**

> CC101- So this fic is for the aphyuriexchange going on for tumblr. My secret santa goes to andjasonforall on Tumblr.
> 
> The request was: "Fem!Prussia and Fem!Netherlands in a modern setting."

 

"Hey Hannie! Hannie!"

Wanting to escape from the racket that was surrounding her, Netherlands tried to hide deeper into the bed, shoving the pillow from under her head to cover her one ear.

"Hannie, wake up!"

Hissing in displeasure, Netherlands opened one tired eye before closing it again when the little light that was in the room overwhelmed her. "Nooo... Prussia... Please Ju. It's early." Hopefully the begging would work but if she knew anything at all about her girlfriend, if Prussia had her eyes on the prize, Julchen wouldn't give up so easily. True to her words, Hannie gave a low whine as she felt the pillow being removed and a grinning albino in her arms.

"But it's snowing! Just in time for New Years too!" Julchen's loud voice echoing in the room before the owner of the voice shook Netherlands again. "Wake up, come on, I already made breakfast and set out the snow gear. Let's go!"

' _Oh sweet god strike me dead_ ,' Netherlands prayed but received a clear **NO** in response. The warm bed was just so comfortable and she could feel her eyes closing again, shifting to sleep again.

"HANNIE!"

Eyes shooting open, the taller woman finally gazed at her lover. Prussia was seemingly filled with energy about the snow that had fallen. Hannie eventually moved to sit up and gazed into the dual colored eyes of her lover. Looking like death warmed over, Netherlands just gave a grunt before slowly edging her way to the bathroom.

Taking that as a victory, Prussia pointed to the clothes that she had already set out. "I'll go set the table and prepare for the snowmen!" Then followed loud thumping steps down the stairs, leaving Netherlands in her bathroom alone. As if the snow was going to go anywhere soon.

She knew that Prussia wouldn't rest so she tried to get her day off to a good start. Brushing her teeth, using the restroom, applying deodorant. It was the small things. By the time she was back in her room to put on the clothes Prussia set out, Netherlands was feeling more human. She was ready to face the day and whatever Prussia brought with it. Smiling, she placed on the clothes. Prussia's attitude was infectious.

The Prussian had been staying at Netherlands's home for the holidays. As East Germany, Julchen couldn't leave her brother to run the whole country all the time but for small segments, Julchen would spend it with Netherlands as they finally got time to spend with each other. Even if that meant waking up at the crack of dawn to play in frozen water. Thirty years of their relationship had gone by but Prussia still surprised Netherlands, though she supposed that it was better that way. Nothing would ever get boring. Not with Prussia around. Laughing at the fond memories that crossed her mind that only proved her thoughts, Hannie slowly made her way down the stairs.

Prussia had actually set up breakfast for them on the bar counter in the kitchen. Sausage and eggs were apparently the main meal of today.

"It looks good, thank you."

Prussia jumped before finishing washing the skillet that she used to cook the food before setting the metal back into the right spot. "No problem, a good meal is always good before heading out in the snow!" Leaning over, she kissed Hannie lightly on the lips before ushering her lover to the chair to eat. A silent 'faster!'

Taking the hint, Netherlands found herself smiling as she ate with Prussia. As usual, Julchen finished first and started to blab on and on about what she had planned for them to do today. Apparently there was a show that the shorter woman had been dying to see lately. The show was at noon so they had to hurry. After that, there was a place in the local park that was deemed safe enough to skate on and so free skating was open to the public. Following that, Prussia had reserved them nice seats at a new restaurant in town that Hannie previously told the albino that she wanted to go to but had yet to find the time. Finally, they would go home to just enjoy each other's warmth and bed.

During the whole breakdown of the day, Netherlands just nodded and listened. She had no problems with any of that. The reservations made her smile. Despite how some people could assume that Prussia was all about herself in a relationship, Prussia always made it a priority of hers to listen to her partner. "Alright then." She set her plate in the sink and said, "Let's go make a snowman before we leave for the movie."

Despite how their snowman turned out odd looking, there was hope for the rest of their date day. The movie turned out to be a pretty decent action movie. Hannie enjoyed herself with a well paced plot line. She made a note to herself to buy the DVD when it came out. Iceskating turned out amazing too. Although she didn't have the finesse that Julchen had as the Prussian twisted and looped around the ice, she managed not to fall on her ass and embarrass herself. Always a plus there. Not to mention she got to watch her lover enjoy the attention that she deserved from the public for making certain jumps. Dinner continued the happy theme of the day. The food was wonderful, no human made a rude comment about their relationship, and Prussia seemed so proud of herself for thinking about the whole day being a huge success.

Walking back to her car with their hands held tightly together, Hannie had to admit it had been one of the best days that she has had in a long time. A day with Prussia was just what the doctor ordered. Not to mention that they also still had the rest of the week with each other.

Now that they were home, Hannie found that the best part of the night had just arrived. They stripped down to place on their pajamas and ended up cuddling on the couch. Both Germany and the Netherlands celebrate Christmas earlier, on the fifth and sixth of December but Hannie had yet to place the decorations away just yet. So snowmen, reindeer, and other such holiday items decorated the living room. The couch was extremely comfortable and the fire was just the perfect distance to keep them warm but not on fire. Just like their day, everything had just managed to be absolutely perfect for them.

Julchen was quiet and gazed into the fire. Their lips would meet for an innocent kiss every so often but both of them were content to lay there. Their hands were interlocked with each other. The warm fire cracked and burned on through the night as they lay without a single word to each other. Sometimes Julchen started to hum some short melody but so far no other sound was heard.

Hannie found herself just observing Prussia and thinking about how happy they were together. Thirty years was nothing to a nation. But a single drop in the ocean of time that nations found themselves in. She wanted this kind of happiness for the rest of her life. Netherlands would have to be insane to believe that the future wouldn't challenge their relationship, that it would be easy to love each other for the rest of time. But she wasn't a coward. Hannie would be willing to fight, to make up, to admit she was wrong if need be. As long as their were times were she could hold Julchen just like this, every thing would be okay.

Sure the next morning Hannie found she had a crick in her neck from the way they fell asleep on the couch but the smile when Julchen woke up made it all worth  it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave creative criticism or tell me if you like it. All rude reviews will be sacrificed to the old gods.


End file.
